


Anything Is Possible

by Kat_Kthrn



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Kthrn/pseuds/Kat_Kthrn
Summary: Harry Bingham, America’s hottest heatthrob, stars alongside Cassandra Pressman’s sister Allie in a new Blockbuster triology.But Cassandra and he got history and now he has to act along her sister? Great.Allie isn‘t too thrilled about it, but she will make it work — or throttle his arrogant ass, it could go either wayYour enemies to friends to lovers fic, buckle in this is going to be a long ride.Prompt by @in-my-head-i-do-everything-rightTalk to me on tumblr alliexpressmannxbingham





	1. Allie Pressman

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little set up. Not much Hallie yet but we will get there, I promise!
> 
> Chapter 2 will be uploaded on friday! Sorry, exams are coming up and I'm trying my best!

„You are not going to like this.“  
Harry did not open his eyes but he heard Kelly stepping away from his bed and even though his eyes were closed he could feel the bright afternoon sun streaming into his room as she ripped open the curtains. Dramatically , he groaned and burried his head under his pillow.  
„Good morning to you too,“ he grumbled when Kelly pulled at his blanket and grinned when he saw her standing at the foot of his bed, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
„It’s three pm,“ her eyes skated over him and he grinned at her, raising an eyebrow suggestively, but Kelly just rolled her eyes, „you look like shit. When was the last time you actually got up?“  
Harry rubbed his chin, „Wednesday?“  
She sighed. „You know I‘m just cutting you some slack because you start filming in a week.“  
Kelly settled down on his bed, handing him her phone.  
„I guess you haven’t seen the news yet.“  
„What news?“ Harry frowned and took the phone. He glanced at the article and with every word he read, his frown deepened and — „what the actual fuck?“, he threw it on the bed.  
„Why did no one tell me?“  
„They did, you just went MIA,“ Kelly answered calmy and grabbed her phone, scooting closer, „it’s not that big of a deal. You know there are always some last minute changes.“  
„ _Last minute changes_?“he mocked, unable to keep the dispise out of his voice, „they replaced the fucking female lead.“  
„I told you, you wouldn’t like this.“  
„Yeah, no shit,“ Harry spitted and ran a hand through his hair, reaching for his phone on the nightstand only to find it dead. There was the reason he learned about this just now. Angrily, he tossed it back on the nightstand and stared at Kelly.  
„How did that happen?“  
„Lexie got in a fight with the director over twitter. Apparently she thinks she knows more about directing than Becca does,“ Kelly shrugged and stood up, „probably it’s for best she is off the project. She sounds difficult to work with and they already got you on set. On diva is enough.“  
Kelly smirked and Harry gave her an unimpressed look, but the grin on her face was so pleased he actually had to keep himself from smiling.  
It was weird, being so close with Kelly. It was not normal that exes stayed friends, let alone starting to work together after a break up. But theirs was amicable.  
They were young and reckless, and he didn’t want to commit in a way a girl Kelly deserved it, and then suddenly his life started falling apart when his dad got sick, and in a blink of an eye they had grown up and apart.  
„Also, it could be worse,“ Kelly patted his leg, „it could be Cassandra.“  
Harry sighed deeply and flopped back down, throwing his arm over his eyes.  
„Thank god, it’s just her wannabe actress sister - - what‘s her name Pressman?“  
„Allie,“ Kelly offered.  
„Allie Pressman,“ Harry repeated slowly, voice dripping with sarcasm„can’t wait to meet her.“

*

Allie locked her phone in mid-skimming of the tabloid announcing her acting debut alongside Harry Bingham. _America’s hottest Heartthrob_ .It was the article called him. America‘s hottest Heartthrob. He was Amercia‘s hottest heartthrob and she was Cassandra Pressman’s sister. That was her thing. That was what she was — the youngest Academy Award winner in history’s sister and nothing else. At least until today.  
Today was the first day of Allie Pressman, actress and female lead for the Next Big Thing. When she signed the contract, they told her it would be the next Twilight or Hunger Games. Thats how they managed her to sign for the two sequels too. It might have been naive to commit for three years right away, and Cassandra definitely told her not to do it — which was probably the reason she did it in the first place but this was the also the first thing Allie ever did for herself.  
Everything else everyone always did for Cassandra. They even moved to L.A so Cassandra could pursue her acting career besides their family lived in West Ham for generations. It was where Allie‘s friends still lived, where Will still lived but she didn’t complain because she loved her sister. And for seven years, Allie starred and shined in the role of Cassandra Pressman‘s sister but it was time to find out who Allie Pressman was.  
„You good?“ Grizz asked and startled her out of her thoughts.  
Allie managed a smile and hoped it was convincing, running a hand through her hair.  
„Im fine. Just a little nervous,“ she laughed breathlessly, „which is stupid because I practically grew up on movie sets.“  
Grizz looked up from his phone, considering her and giving her a soft look. „You are allowed to be nervous. You never acted before.“  
„I did the commercial with Cassandra a few years back and I guest-starred for a few episodes on this dystopian CW show.“  
Grizz grinned. „Fine. You never were a lead before. This is huge, Al. Be nervous but also be proud.“  
Allie glanced out the window and whipped her head around when she realized that the car just pulled up at the studio. Her heart started pounding and she was not ready, so not ready. What was she thinking? She was a supporting character, not a heroine.  
Allie felt Grizz’s hand absentmindedly squeezing her shoulder, „breathe Allie. Everything is alright.“  
„You’re rig—,“ Allie started but her voice trailed off as she spotted Harry Bingham crossing the street in front of her car.  
He was wearing sunglasses and his cloths were kind of rumbled, his hair a mess but he looked like — yeah, America’s hottest heartthrob, and Allie swallowed hard. She definitely should not lust after her co star. This was like the number one rule, and she grew impossibly more anxious — well, right until the moment he opened his mouth.  
„Hey Harry?“ Allie knocked at his trailer. She walked over after she had met with the director and the producers, doing all the official stuff, and he was the last point on her to do list. To introduce herself was the polite thing to do, right?  
Harry opened the door and looked at her, eyes resting on her with an unimpressed expression, and after a minute of him not say anything and them standing in awkward silence, Allie held out her hand.  
„I‘m —.“  
„Cassandra Pressman’s sister I know,“ Harry interrupted her and leveled his gaze even lower at her, „which is the only reason you got the part. So if you excuse me, I need to run my lines. Some people actually had to work to get the job,“ and slammed the door in her face.  
Allie‘s lips felt open and she blinked, dumbfound, at his name sign before she turned around and walked away.  
What the _actual_ fuck? Well, at least she didn’t have to worry about lusting after him.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is finally Chapter 2, sorry it took so long but after my exams need week I‘ll try to update more regularly! 
> 
>  
> 
> big shoutout to my beta reader Piper (@in-my-head-i-do-everything-right)!!!!
> 
> And as always prompts and screaming about the society on tumblr  
> @halliepressmannbingham !

Avoiding someone on set was not as hard as Allie expected it to be. Especially not after she figured out his routine. 

He was usually the last one to arrive which gave her a solid hour before he set foot into the makeup trailer, and during lunch, she waited for him to finish up before she grabbed her food to sit with the other actors. It was pathetic, tiptoeing around him but his words still echoed in her head. And she couldn't help but wonder if he was right. Cassandra did vouch for her, but Allie liked to believe she got cast for her talent, not because of nepotism.

She was a good actress and she was willing to prove it to him, not that she needed to, but for her own sake.

Their characters hadn’t had any scenes together yet since they were situated at opposing ends of the rebellion, but it was only a matter of time. They were the leads, after all.

Allie was sitting with Helena, talking about their next scenes and if they were going insert a not quite scripted underlying sexual tension between their characters because, in Allie‘s opinion, the movie was lacking LGBTQ representation. That was when Harry showed up.

"Hey Pressman, we need to talk."

Allie turned her head around before completely dismissing him, redirecting her focus back on the script. "We need to make sure it's not just a goodbye between two friends...maybe after we hug, I could brush back a strand of hair? Like an intimate but not too intimate gesture so they won’t cut it in post?"

"Hey, I asked you something."

Allie closed her eyes at the anger rising inside her and focused on her breathing.

"No, you demanded to talk."

"Well," Harry sneered and she could hear the smirk in his voice, "can we talk then?"

"I‘ll talk to Becca about it," Helena said, looking between Harry and Allie as the tension suffocated the atmosphere. Allie smiled at her apologetically before Helena took off, leaving the two of them alone. 

"What?" Allie crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned around.  
"I usually do some dry runs before we actually shot the scene, and if we do it beforehand, Becca will have less work."  
Allie raised an eyebrow, running a critical eye over him and stood up, "Fine."

"Won‘t you need your script for that?" he asked tilting his head slightly, and giving her a somewhat patronizing look. 

Allie rolled her eyes, "I know the lines."

"Teacher‘s pet like your sister, huh?"

"I just like to be prepared, got a problem with that?" 

Harry didn't answer but instead reached for the folded pages of script in his back pocket. 

The scene was fairly standard.It was the first actual conversation between them. Her character - Amanda - got kidnapped by his associates, and was shackled to a heater, not so happy to see him. Something Allie could easily relate to. 

They ran through the lines and something changed as soon they both were in character. Harry was a good actor, turning the written words into actual emotions, and it was surprisingly easy to act alongside him. 

But as soon as they finished, he was back being his dickish self. 

"That was not half as bad as I expected it to go," Harry said.  
"Thanks, I guess?“ Allie snapped and saw the amusement rolling over his features, erasing every trait of his character from his face, "I'll probably go full-on method so don’t be surprised by the extent of loathing."

Allie smiled sweetly at him before taking off, trying to not to think too much about that stupid smirk on his face.

*

"Didn‘t I tell you to be nice?" Kelly groaned as she flopped on the couch in his trailer.  
"You didn‘t,“ Harry answered absently, and didn't look up from his phone until Kelly‘s burning gaze became too much to for him to ignore. 

With a sigh, he put his phone down, "What?"  
"Be nice."

"The scene went as good as it could considering her being a mediocre actress," Harry shrugged and sunk deeper into his seat. It was a fucking long day.   
Kelly gave him an unimpressed look, and it really hit him how much of a shame it was that she stopped acting to work behind the scenes. Her looks alone could carry an entire conversation.  
Harry groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. "Alright. She is pretty decent. Good, actually but she is so insecure. It ruins an entire take. Her sister definitely got all the confidence in the family."

"Ever thought about making her feel better?" Kelly suggested. 

"I‘m not her mother, and I‘m not her acting coach." 

"No, you're her co-lead," Kelly sighed and added after a beat, "I heard about your rehearsal."  
Harry squinted his eyes at her, "From who?"

"Grizz," Kelly shrugged, "Grizz Visser. Her manager. He's worried that your little feud is going to take a toll on her.“ 

"Maybe she isn’t cut for the business, then. Maybe she should go and do whatever she did before she woke up and decided to try acting," Harry shook his head and reached for his phone again. 

"She was Cassandra‘s assistant," Kelly stated soberly and from the corner of his eyes, he saw her getting up, "imagine how hard it must have been for her to muster up the courage to step out of her sister‘s shadow. I imagine especially you remember what it’s like to be in there."

And without another word, Kelly left. 

Of fucking course he remembered. 

Cassandra's and his career started on the same show when they were kids. Some small underdog show critics kept talking about that them, turning them into instant stars over night. 

And even as children, Harry and Cassandra used to butt heads. Cassandra being prissy and prepared, a real mini adult. Harry had stopped counting how often people told him to be more like her. It was worse when they grew up and the writers made their characters an endgame couple. He was a great actor but he did not manage to create any kind of on screen chemistry with her. And while the writing that season was weak, that plot hole was bigger than the Grand Canyon, Cassandra solemnly put the blame for not getting picked up for another season on him. 

It also didn’t help that the showrunner made them fake dating for publicity during con season to up the ratings, and Cassandra scored one Academy Award worthy role after another while he went MIA as his father got sick.  
After that, the tabloids kept publishing stories in which they contrasted their career paths after their show and Harry grew to resent Cassandra even more. 

So yeah, maybe he should cut Allie some slack.


	3. It’s a wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took so long but here we go again! 
> 
> Beta read version soon, I just couldn’t wait!!
> 
> Leave a comment and come scream with me about the society on tumblr @halliepressmanbingham!!

Allie sat down and rolled on her back, throwing dramatically her arm over her eyes.  
„Can’t my stunt double do the rest of filming?“ Allie groaned and felt how Grizz comfortably patted her shin, „Im a blonde white chick. People won‘t notice the difference.“  
„You are a great actress. People would definitely notice,“ Grizz reassured her and Allie smiled to herself.  
Nevertheless, she was so exhausted.  
Every part of her body hurt in a different way, her muscles were strained and for the last three days, she got like five hours of sleep combined.  
There were only a few scences left and the reshoots wouldn’t probably that many. They did good.  
And it was not just the physical exhaustion but the emotional. Harry held back with his snarks, and it bothered Allie not knowing where his change of heart came from — without a heart anyway.  
It kept her thoughts spinning and even if she didn’t want to think about it, she couldn’t help it.  
When Grizz was still awefully quiet,  
she propped herself up on her elbows and considered him.  
„Hey, you okay?“  
„It’s my job to worry about you,“ Grizz flashed her a grin and ran a hand through his hair.  
„You are deflecting.“  
„Lexie is trash-talking the movie,“ Grizz sighed, „and she went and gave an interview trash-talking you.“  
„So what?“ Allie shrugged, „no one ever in Hollywood will employ her after that and it‘ll create some buzz for the movies. I don‘t see a problem here.“  
„I don’t know,“ Grizz rubbed the back of his neck, „she is dragging your family into it. I‘m worried she will encourage the press to dig up the story about Campbell.“  
That caught Allie‘s attention.  
„What? How is this possible. They looked him up when he was seventeen. He was a minor back then, sealed court records.“  
„Yeah as if the press would care about it,“ Grizz gave her an unimpressed look, „I‘m thinking about setting up an counter-interview. Getting ahead of all this. Your cousin Sam is still with Buzzfeed?“  
„Yeah, I guess so,“ Allie rubbed her temples, already feeling the headache forming, „but I think his gossip days are behind him. I think he moved to the investigative journalism department a few years back. My family lost kind of touch with my uncle‘s considering my involvement with Campbell‘s arrest and Cassandra’s career taking off.“  
„I‘m worried about the ripples this thing could cause. Lexie is doing it on purpose. I didn’t take her for this bitter.It’s not your fault she got kicked off the project and they hired you.“  
„No, I earned it but just like everyone else she assumes I got the part because of Cassandra.“  
Allie rolled her eyes and flopped back. You really couldn’t choose your family.  
Grizz and Allie‘s phone pinged with a notification, but Allie didn’t move — not until she heard Grizz _chuckle_.  
„Well, not everyone.“ 

 

* 

Harry really didn’t expect this kind of response to a little, innocent tweet. His phone was blowing up and he was ready to turn it off, blackening out his room and let Kelly handle his social media again when Allie‘s text came in.  
**Pressman: Did you get hacked?**  
Harry grinned at his phone and swiped over the screen, thumbs hovering over the keyboard.  
**Me: Did they leak my nudes?????**  
He watched how the little bubbles appeared and disappeared again.  
**Pressman: no. and i hope you don‘t keep them in your cloud. this shit gets hacked all the time.**  
**Me: im oldschool, babe. I can lend you the negative images so you can get your own copies.**  
They bubbles appeared and stayed for longer than someone their age would need to type for a: **whatever, nvm.**

Harry smirked and locked his screen as he laid back on the bed, and life went on.  
Pretty uneventful really — at least until the wrap party.  
Allie and he didn’t talk about how he defended her against Lexie on twitter but a few days later, she had walked up to him and silently handed him a cup of coffee from his favorite coffee shop down the street. He never realized before that she paid attention to him and she probably didn’t ever plan on him noticing.  
He was a pleasantly buzzed as seemed everyone else to be when Allie flopped down next to him.  
Her head lulled on her shoulder and she closed her eyes before she looked up at him, glancing at him as she tried to read his mind.  
„What you staring at, Pressman?“ Harry smirked and bumped their shoulders together, startling her.  
„I don’t stare,“ Allie pouted and watched her gaze drop to his lips for the split of a second.  
„You do. All the time,“ Harry teased, „how else would you know where to get my favorite coffee?“  
Allie’s lips fell open in attempt to protest but no words came out and his grin grew wider.  
Allie rolled her eyes. „You could be a brand ambassador for the coffee shop as often you are carrying around their coffee mug.“  
Harry hummed and took a sip from his bear, „you would probably make a great lookout with those eyes for detail.“  
It was supposed to be another tease but it changed the way Allie looked at him, something warmer and more familiar glowing up behind the blue of her eyes.  
A smile playing on her lips.  
„Oh yeah, right. You loved to play this game when we were kids.“ Allie considered, „where some of us were police and the others..“  
„Fugitive,“ Harry interrupted her, and suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off her. The way how her lips curved in a much more genuine smile, and how a strand of hair fell into her face as she nodded her head slightly.  
„Oh man,“ Allie sighed and laughed, the warm sound sending a shriver through his entire body, „I loved that game. I remember seeing you and the child actors playing it, and you were having so much fun. Gosh,“ she ran a hand through her hair, pushing back the loose strand and Harry had to physically restrain himself to keep his hands to himself as it fell back into her face again, „I wanted to play it so badly...but Cassandra couldn’t because of her heart condition, and as her sister... I couldn’t go behind her back.“  
Harry let his gaze run over her face and saw how the last part had shadowed the previously joy on her face, and he was suddenly so furious at Cassandra for taking ir away from her.  
„We could play it sometimes,“ Harry heard himself say through the cloud of anger in his mind, and Allie gave him a funny look.  
„I think I‘m good,“ Allie grinned, „but thanks,“ she held his gaze and tilted her head slightly, „and not just for the offer, but for...“  
Harry reached for her wrist and squeezed it, nodding once and indicating that he understood, that she didn’t had to say it.  
Allie‘s look dropped to her wrist and flitted back to his lips, and suddenly something changed in the atmosphere, in the way he saw her, the rhythm his heart beat.  
„Is that you Allie Pressman? Can I get an autograph?“ a voice yelled and they both jerked back, staring at eachother in shock before Allie spun around.  
„Oh my god, is that you Will?“ Allie jumped up, and Harry licked his lips, watching how she sprinted towards the guy and tackle-hugging him, „what are you doing here?“  
There and then, Harry stopped listening and instead took a very generous sip of his beer, trying to cool down the hor feeling flaring up in his body.


	4. Nice car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON TWO is CONFIRMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I said I would update more regularly after my exams but then my internship started and well, I'm tired like all the time.  
> But enough with the whining! THIS A COMEBACK! WITH THREE NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!  
> This is the first one, the next will be updated on Tuesday, and the third one on Friday. 
> 
> I'll try to keep a more regular schedule ( an update at least once a week) 
> 
> send me prompts and scream with me about the Society on tumblr @halliepressmannbingham

The movie was an instant hit. Shockingly so.  
They all expected it would do good, get some decent buzz and would place somewhere in the middle. Then the opening weekend came.  
The studio reacted quickly, and Harry's easy post-production vacation with a small press tour turned into a marathon. They added stops after stops.  
More hours on the road, all around the globe, jumping time zones and Harry's head was spinning.  
He was jetlagged and exhausted, and he smiled so much his facial muscles felt so tense they might never relax. So really, it was just a matter of time until he would crack.  
And then he did.  
It was an interview with the entire cast for some youtube channel which was usually less stressful but Harry could not stop himself from running out the room the second the cameras stopped rolling.  
He heard Kelly calling his name, somewhere in the back of his mind. A small sound drowned out by the loud beating of his heart, his ragged breathing.  
Harry jumped into his rental and managed to pull himself together enough to drive around the block when his chest felt too small. He rested his forehead against the steering wheel, and inhaled deeply, his lungs pressing against his rib cage, making it crack.  
Fuck. Harry leaned back and hit the steering wheel.  
He was sure there would be paparazzi pictures all over the media outlets by tomorrow because he could see their flashes even with closed eyes, and suddenly the panic subsided and was replaced by another churning feeling - anger.  
And it multiplied when he heard a knock against his car window. He was about to kick the door open and start throwing some punches, giving them a good story when he recognized Allie.  
Surprised Harry let down the window.  
"Nice car."  
Harry frowned. "Thanks?"  
She bit her lip, and he saw another camera flash going off in front of them, blinding him momentarily.  
"I bet it's really fast too."  
"Huh?" Harry blinked and watched her round the car, fingers stroking over the hood as she walked, "I guess so."  
Harry's mouth went dry when he realized how amazing she looked, unlocking the car before she reached for the handle.  
Her beauty was even more striking close up. She was wearing a pink top, matching her lipstick and her hair fell in soft, silky waves around her naked shoulders. It was... distracting, and it was the expecting look in her blue eyes he realized she said something.  
He shook himself out of it, "sorry, what did you say?"  
"I said," her lips curled into a mischievous smile, "let's see how fast."  
"What?" he asked incredulously and his brain finally seemed to catch up with the situation, "how did you even find me?"  
"Well," Allie reached for the seatbelt and buckled up, "it is not my first panic attack to deal with but we leave before the papzz dare to come even closer."  
Harry hummed in agreement and started the engine, letting it roar for her sake -- the grin on her face and blink in her eyes was totally worth it -- and took off.  
They were driving in silence up until he could not take it anymore, "so?"  
"So what?" Allie prompted, glancing at him and the city lights danced over her face and he remembered to keep his eyes on the road instead of staring at her.  
"How did you know where I was?"  
Allie shrugged and looked ahead again, "Cassandra used to have panics attacks all the time, especially when she couldn't find her medicine which I always carried," she sighed, " anyway, her thing was to count the pills. To calm herself down. Kelly saw you getting in your car. So the other assumed you took off but if you're having a panic attack you can't actually drive. I figured you must be close."  
Harry's throat suddenly felt tight again and his fingers clenched around the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white.  
"Hey," Allie's voice went soft as she carefully reached over and clasped her hand around his wrist, rubbing his pulse point, "we are almost there. You are alright."  
His eyes flickered to her and back on the road, realizing he just pulled into the parking lot of their hotel. The valet opened his door and Allie pulled her hand back, smiling at him.  
"Go get some sleep. You will feel better," Allie advised him before climbing out of the car, and he watched her walking to a person standing next to the entrance. The guy -- Will-- looked like he had been waiting for her and pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss against her hair and locking eyes with Harry.

*

Allie glanced at him over her pillow.  
Soft streams of dawn made their way through the worn fabrics of the curtains, dancing on the skin of his cheek. His entire body was relaxed, almost seemed liquified by sleep and Allie let out a silent sigh as she propped herself up on her elbows.  
One of his arms and his feet dangled from the edges of the sofa which was too small to hold him but it would feel weird to share a bed.  
Before Allie left West Ham for good, all those years ago, it would have felt just right. They were about to be something, something not quite bigger or more meaningful than best friends but something so promising. Something Allie had dreamed about.  
Will had not been her first kiss but her best, and Allie was so angry at the world, at her parents, at Cassandra when they told her to pack up her life in five boxes and he did not fit in one of those. Allie was forced to give up everything -- and everything back then meant Will.  
But even though they kept in touch over the years, there were times when they did not speak for weeks or months. Will was busy with college, and Allie was busy with being Cassandra Pressman's sister, and with every day that passed on which she did not speak to him, it got more bearable.  
The pain of missing, the constant feeling of heartache started to ease and Allie, at twenty, realized Will was not everything.  
She still loved him of course, as much as you could love someone you last saw at the age of thirteen and cultivated a weathered image of them in your mind.  
So, it was a shock to have him back in her life, so unexpected and unannounced. One moment she was about to kiss Harry Bingham, and the next she threw herself in Will's arm. They felt different -- he felt different.  
A Facetime call or a shaky Skype video did not do him justice. He had grown into his body, filling out the dangly limbs she remembered he had as a teenager, and he wore his hair with pride, letting the dark curls roam free and untamed.  
So much had changed but her love for him kicked back in like a knee-jerk reflex.  
He accompanied her on the press tour and they were joint at the hip for the past couple of weeks, and they still danced too fast for slow songs but it just not ... felt the same.  
So, Allie stared at him, trying to figure out where the old love went or if it was just hidden behind layers of New Will.  
"You are thinking so hard," Will murmured but did not open his eyes and Allie averted her eyes quickly, feeling embarrassed that she was caught, "you are giving me a headache."  
A grin spread over his lips and Allie grabbed the pillow from under her and threw it at him, "shut up."  
With a groan, Will slowly sat up and reached for the pillow before he jumped up and on her bed. It turned into a relentless pillow fight, there were feathers stuck in her hair and her laugh was so happy she herself was surprised by the sound.  
Will crossed his arms in front of his face, begging for mercy as Allie hauled off for her coup de grâce when she realized she was practically straddling him.  
The blush rushed on her cheeks and she climbed off of him, dropping the pillow weakly on his stomach.  
Will peaked through a slit between his arms, and a serious expression -- all furled brows and frowning -- settled on his features instantly.  
"Hey Allie, you okay?"  
"I -- I," she threw an arm over her eyes, letting a soft whine, "I don't know."  
"Hey," Will said against and carefully pulled at her arm, making her look at him, "what's up."  
"I love you," Allie said, and Will blinked -- probably at the surprise, not at the meaning. He had to know she loved him. She was not exactly subtle about it, "but not the way I used to."  
"We were kids, Allie," Will smiled genuinely, and somehow it made her feel even worse.  
"Were we, Will?" Allie asked and for the first time, mustered up the courage to look him in the eyes, "because I have been loving for much longer now."  
"I love you, too," Will breathed and Allie realized it was not what she wanted to hear, "but I'm not in love with you anymore -- and I think neither are you."  
Allie had never considered this possibility before - to love but not to be in love. Maybe because it was hard to remember a time she did not love him and back then, it felt all the same. Maybe this was the difference she was not able to put her finger on before.  
"Yeah, what makes you think that?"  
Will considered her and tilted his head slightly, a grin playing on his lips as answered with deliberate emphasis, "because the way you look at Harry Bingham."  
It took her second to process what he just implied, and Allie gaped at him, mouth falling open in silent protests but her brain was suddenly short of actual words until she finally, petulantly came up with, "I don't look at him!"  
Will chuckled and rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Don't worry. I saw the way he looked at me," Will shot her a wicked grin, "he has not caught up on that yet."


	5. Method acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST KISS ALREADY!!!!
> 
> will they? won't they? find out

"I love you guys," Harry announced, sunglasses cooly perched on the back of his nose and a cold beer in his hand, "but I'm glad to not see you every day for the next two months."  
There was cheering and he lifted his drink for a toast, catching Kelly shaking her head as he jumped off the table and walked over to her.  
"How nice of you to say," Kelly smirked at him, patting his shoulder lightly.  
"I know," Harry grinned and took off his glasses, biting on its legs,“you know, the sentiment doesn't include you. I always like to see more of you."  
Kelly rolled her eyes in amusement, "will you ever not hit on me, Bingham?"  
Harry sobered up. "One word from you and I'll stop."  
"I know," Kelly smiled softly and fished for his sunglasses, putting them on herself and looped her arm through his, "and I also know you're crushing on Allie anyway."  
Now, it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.  
He kept hearing one version or another of how he was secretly having the hots for the youngest Pressman sister since his panic attack. Tabloids were speculating they were dating and kept manufacturing photographs of him looking lovingly at her, using material from the movie. Well, at least it was what he told himself -- that the looks in his eyes and on his face were fabricated.  
"Busted," Harry retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm and felt his mouth go dry when he spotted Allie, wearing the hottest piece of swimsuit he had ever seen.  
Harry closed his mouth again from where his jaw had dropped on the ground and glimpsed around to check if anyone had seen him, but except for Kelly's smug grin he seemed to be in the clear.  
"Hey, Allie!" Kelly shouted and Allie jumped around at the sound of her name, nearly losing her balance. She would have fallen into the pool if it were not for --great, of course, he was with her, clinging to her like a shadow -- Will.  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, causing her to slam in his naked chest and Harry heard Allie giggle. His expression darkened and he shot Kelly a deadly glare as she pushed them in Will and Allie's direction.  
"That was close," Allie shook her head, still laughing and disentangled herself from Will, adjusting the neckline of her swimsuit and it took Harry's entire willpower to not let his gaze drop.  
"Thanks for the invitation," Will said and locked eyes with Harry whose smile took a second too long to appear genuine.  
"Yeah sure, of course," Harry nodded and he could feel Kelly's be-nice nudge, "you guys want to grab a drink at the bar?"  
"You actually set up a bar?" Allie asked amused and followed him through the maze of people.  
"I don't want to people destroying my kitchen," Harry shrugged and threw a grin over his shoulder, "so the bar is just my buddies Clark and Jason in some nice tuxedos I had to pay for, pretending to be a bartender at the kitchen counter."  
Harry made a sweeping gesture as he presented her the makeshift bar, and just then realized they had lost Kelly and Will somewhere along the way. He did not really mind, and apparently, Allie did not either as she settled on the bar stools, waving for Clark's attention.  
And suddenly, it was so easy. To imagine her, sitting on his counter in the mornings. Probably wearing one of his henleys which her too big on her, the sleeves too long when she sipped her coffee.  
"Oh wow!" Clark exclaimed and pulled Harry back into reality, "you are the one from the movie!" which was a stupid thing to say, considering it was a party for the cast and crew, and Harry rubbed a hand over his face in embarrassment. Jason and he were really sharing one brain cell between the two of them.  
"Clark, this is Allie Pressman" Harry introduced, "Allie, this is Clark. One of my high school buddies."  
"Slash semi-professional bartender," Clark grinned and Allie laughed, taking his offered hand and shaking it, "loved how you kicked his ass in the movie by the way. You were really great."  
Allie's eyes flickered to him before she turned back to Clark, beaming at him, "thanks! So what's today's special?"  
"I got you," Clark snapped finger guns at her and got to work, pouring different kinds of liquor together.  
"Brace yourself," Harry grinned as Clark put the drink in front of her, "Clark was famous and feared for his mixed drinks in school."  
Allie raised a challenging eyebrow and picked up the drink, taking a big gulp to prove a point, and seemed to regret it almost immediately. He could see she tried to keep a straight face and to swallow the violent coughing but it emerged anyway, and he comfortably patted her back.  
"Wow," Allie coughed, "that's --," she glanced at Clark, "that is one mean drink."  
"Thanks," Clark smiled pleased and took care of the needs of the other party guests again, leaving Harry and Allie to it.  
When Clark was out of sight, Allie pushed the drink far out of her reach and Harry grinned.  
He rounded to counter and grabbed a towel, throwing it over his shoulder, "what can I get you?"  
"Oh, I didn't know you were a semi-professional bartender as well," Allie laughed, "full of surprises aren't you?"  
"Yeah, just part-time though. Acting alone doesn't pay for the certain lifestyle I aspire to live. And I'm not that much into physical labor."  
"Cider please," Allie smiled and Harry found a clean glass, pouring her a generous drink, "so school, hm?"  
"Yeah," Harry shrugged, opening another beer from himself, "I was sixteen when the show got canceled, and on-set tutoring sucked. Two more years left till graduation, and I played so many dudes going to high school without ever attending it myself."  
"Method acting," Allie grinned.  
"Something like that, I don't know. It was fun, definitely different."  
"Why didn't you go to college?"  
Harry took a sip from his beer. "Turns out I'm not that into academia either. And I really like acting. I'm good at it and I still had the number of some people in the industry. What about you? High school? College?"  
"Well," Allie sighed and took a generous sip from her cider, "I never really thought about a career of my own. I was Cassandra's assistant before she even paid me for it to be. My life used to be so intertwined with my sister's I feel like I started to be my own person just a couple months ago."  
"And now you are making a living pretending to be other people?"  
"Strategy," Allie smirked, "I try out to be all kinds of people to see which I like best. Acting is like speed dating for a personality."  
Harry chuckled but then sobered up, "I think you got a ton of personality."  
Allie ducked her head, pleased and sipped on her drink, locking eyes with him, "thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a slowburn people.
> 
> Send me prompts or come and scream with me about the Society on tumblr @halliepressmannbingham


	6. PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a bit late, but I was hangovered but I promise -- the wait was worth it.  
> ENJOY and come and scream with me about the Society on tumblr. 
> 
> @halliepressmannbingham

"So, how do you feel about dating?"  
Allie startled awake.  
They had started filming the second movie a week ago, she was making a name for herself as an actress and she was able to do what she loved -- so she really could not complain, but call-ins at four in the morning still sucked and she was very tired.  
Or at least, she had been. She was wide awake now.  
Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Harry through the mirror while Gwen did her hair and make-up, biting back on her grin at Allie's gobsmacked expression.  
She blinked, her mouth doing some involuntary dry runs before she was able to actually produce some words, "like each other or in general?"  
A deep blush tinted Allie's cheek which probably Gwen's best stage make-up could not cover. At least, Harry seemed to be nervous as well. He kept rubbing the back of his neck before he broke their gaze in the mirror to look at her - eye to eye.  
He cleared his throat, "fake dating actually," and Allie wanted to die on the spot.  
"What?" She furled her brows instead.  
"A few executive producers approached Kelly, suggesting that we should date to keep the buzz up during filming and maybe drawing in some new fans until the second movie hits the theaters."  
"So, a pr stunt," Allie clarified soberly and Harry broke their eye contact again, nodding, "then you should talk to Grizz."  
"Sure," Harry pushed his hands in his pockets and looked like he wanted to add something but, "see you on set in 30."  
"Sure," Allie repeated under her breath as she watched him walk off and caught Gwen's smirk in the mirror, "what?"  
"Nothing," Gwen reassured her, and somehow Allie did not feel reassured at all.  
Instead, Allie was anxious during the entire shoot and of course, today of all days, Becca wanted different versions of the scene, making them do more takes than necessary. Her only comfort was that it was a group scene and her interaction with Harry was rather limited since their characters were still at odds which was nothing but a matter of time. Their romantic storyline was approaching quickly, and Allie needed to figure out her part in real life first.  
If it were not for Will calling her out on her crush, she could have played the oblivion card for a little longer but now she had to face the truth:  
She was falling in love with Harry Bingham.

*  
Harry was not a big fan of Hollywood.  
Everything besides acting was annoying, but he knew it came with the territory. The agents, the social media presence, the rubbing elbows at industry parties, the award shows and red carpets. It was a necessary evil for getting cast in movies and series, for staying relevant, for being successful.  
Harry still tried to stay on the low, letting Kelly handle any public appearances -- especially after his father had passed, but the media forced him into the spotlight and pushed a camera in his face while he struggled.  
The drugs almost had cost him his career, or actually saved it. There was no way to tell. They condemned his DUI but still loved the drama of yet another teenage star going rogue.  
So when Kelly brought up the faking dating, it was nothing more than an off-hand comment. She knew him and knew his stance on acting in Hollywood when no cameras were rolling, and he could see the genuine surprise in her eyes when he agreed with a shrug of his shoulder. Like it was no big deal.  
They were at Allie's place for strategizing since she could invite press -- aka Sam Eliot -- without raising any suspicions. She handed him a beer before she flopped into the seat next to her cousin, smiling shyly at him and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Kelly, Grizz and Sam were deeply engrossed in a conversation how to naturally and gradually fake their relationship and when and how Buzzfeed would start to pick it up before getting an exclusive on their epic love story which fairly resembled their character's love story in the movies.  
"The fans will love that," Sam signed.  
"Yeah, absolutely," Grizz agreed and pulled the pen out of his bun, starting to add the remark in his notebook as they tried to figure out a reasonable timeline.  
"We should be careful," Kelly interjected, "if we are too close to the story they will sniff out the stunt a mile against the wind."  
Harry rolled his eyes and watched Allie's slightly discerned and overwhelmed expression. She was unusually quiet and Harry could not shake the uneasy feeling that she did not want to do this but was too stubborn to admit it.  
He waited till she looked at him, tilted his head slightly in the direction of the hallway and got up when she faintly nodded at him.  
She followed him suit and announced, "we are going to check if Will needs any help in the kitchen. You guys seem to get this here."  
They barely acknowledged them leaving and kept arguing which spot was appropriate for a lowkey date.  
"It should be in that coffee shop of yours," Allie shrugged as they headed down the hall, "grabbing a coffee between takes blossomed into a love story," but there was something off about her.  
"Hey," Harry said softly and stopped halfway to the kitchen, touching her elbow, "you okay?"  
"Yeah," Allie smiled but it did not reach her eyes, "I know how to play Hollywood, Harry. I might not have born into it like you were, but I grew up with flashlights in my face too. And an off-screen relationship between two leads is going to give us so much free press."  
"Okay but...," Harry let go of her arm, "whatever Kelly, Grizz and Sam come up with, we should set some ground rules."  
Allie side-glanced at him and nodded, "you are right. Come on."  
She led him down the hall, past the kitchen and into a room he had not seen before. He had been at her place before for some game nights, but it still startled him when he realized it was her bedroom.  
It was clean but somehow messy. Books were towering on her nightstand and he spotted a bra on the floor next to the bed, quickly averting his eyes. He suddenly felt like he was invading her privacy but she was the one bringing him here, gesturing for him to take a seat on her bed.  
"Handholding is fine, hugging, your arm around my shoulders," Allie stated, somberly and almost clinically, "I'm not really into PDA. I talked about that I keep my relationships private, so excessive making out would be unbelievable."  
"That's a pity," Harry joked, "I was looking forward to it."  
She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, and Harry smirked at her before he sobered up as he saw how uncomfortable she seemed to be.  
"We should agree on a signal," he turned his body and locked eyes with her, "like if I think it's a good moment to kiss you, I'll push back a strand behind your ear," Harry could see his own eyes reflecting in the steel-blue of hers, and felt his mouth going dry, "and lifted his hand carefully up to her face.  
Allie bit her bottom lip as his hand touched her cheek, and his heart leaped in his throat.  
"I'll stroke your wrist twice if I'm okay with," Allie said hoarsely and Harry's entire body was vibrating with anticipation as her fingers clasped around his wrist.  
She stroke over his pulse point once and he sucked in air sharply as her look dropped to his lips.  
Harry held his breath as he waited for the second one, the permission to kiss her and seconds turned into eons, into eternities but then her thumb swiped over his skin and his head went into autopilot.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered her eyes fluttering shut but then all he could think about was the softness of her lips, the warmth, the small gasp.  
She pressed closer and Harry pushed his hand in her hair, trying to meet her demands and squash last bit of the distance between them with their bodys.  
With a soft sigh, Allie opened up and Harry was sure, this was the fucking best sound he had ever heard in his life followed by the worst one yet.  
"Hey guys, dinner is ready!"  
Will's voice echoed through the apartment, and Allie jumped away from him like she was on fire. Her lips were slightly swollen and her hair messy from his hand, and she was so beautiful.  
"Like that?" Harry could not keep the grin of his face, and Allie ran a hand through her hand in an attempt to tame it.  
"Yeah," Allie breathed, a grin breaking on her lips, "like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HOLLYWOOD AU + FAKE DATING you are welcome!


End file.
